1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a landmark search apparatus for searching for landmark around an obtained current position, and an electronic apparatus and an imaging apparatus having the landmark search apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a landmark search apparatus that obtains a current position of an electronic apparatus and searches for landmarks near the current position. In general, the landmark search apparatus performs search using an index function of database control. However, use of the index function requires a lot of memory regions for managing indexes. When a memory region is limited and sufficient memory region cannot be secured, a process for updating indexes is necessary every time a search range changes. Therefore, since it takes a time to execute a process for creating indexes, the time required for the search process becomes longer.
A method for solving this problem includes a method for caching results of searching a database for landmarks in a memory, and reading the results from the memory so as to display them as required (for example, see JP 2007-303878 A).
However, in such a conventional method, information about a sufficient number of landmarks should be cached in the memory in order to obtain results of searching for landmarks accurately at high speed, so that a large-capacity memory is required for cache.